Of Sunrises and Sunsets
by Noble Voyager
Summary: When simple people think deeply about the meaning of things, their perspective towards these will become wiser.


**Disclaimer: **This story is based on the book written by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. I do not own The Little Prince. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** This is my first attempt to write a fic based on the book, "The Little Prince". It is probably one of the best, if not, the most captivating story for children I have ever read. What won me over it is the child-like yet mature heart the Little Prince has. He has the capacity to understand things in a deeper perspective even if he is still young. And it somehow drove me to write stories in a much deeper context. So, here is something I wrote. It is inspired by the part when the Little Prince was sharing to the aviator about his appreciation for sunsets but this time, with a twist.

* * *

><p>...<p>

"One day," the Little Prince said to the aviator as they sat down on a hill, "I have seen the sunset forty-four times." Indeed, he had always loved watching the sunset. Whenever he would feel down, he would take his time to sit and watch the sun slowly allow the darkness to consume the sky. Unfortunately, one would get to see the sunset every once in a while. But for his case in Asteroid B-612, he would only take a few steps back and watch the twilight falling whenever he likes.

"I see," the aviator replied, "whenever I would watch the sunset, I would always get a peace of mind. Those are probably the times when we would just throw away our small problems and witness such a beautiful sight.

"You know – one loves the sunset, when one is sad." The aviator turned his attention to the Little Prince. That statement captured the aviator because for his case, watching the sunset has a different meaning – forgetting about the past and move forward because the sun will set aside these things for you.

The aviator finally spoke up, "Were you sad on the day of the forty-four sunsets?" And the Little Prince made no reply. Silence surrounded their area once again as they both looked intensely at the scarlet sky in front of them. From afar, the flock of birds were soaring with the wind as the atmosphere offered a gentle and cool breeze. Feeling peace in their hearts and minds, they enjoyed each other's company.

"Do you know what the sunset means to me?" The Little Prince finally broke the silence. He was always the kind of person who would just ignore another's question. But nevertheless, the aviator insisted.

"Whenever I watch the sunset on the earth, I would always remember my home," the Little Prince confessed, "I tend to feel quite nostalgic and remember my simple life at my planet. Sometimes, I even feel like the sunset defines sadness – the ray of hope is being engulfed by the darkness." The aviator remained silent, staring at the blankness of his companion's usual facade. _The way this child understand things is really out of the ordinary,_ he thought.

"It looks like it is almost night time," the Little Prince yawned and lied down his head on the aviator's shoulder. "You know, this is the first time I have ever had a friend this close to me even if he is a grown-up." And the Little Prince closed his eyes and allowed the darkness to consume him.

The warmth surrounding them was truly tangible. The aviator never expected to befriend someone with a huge age gap between them. But regardless, he realized that he had forgotten about the other important things in life ever since he listened to the Prince's wise words. Focusing on matters of consequences hindered him from still having that child-like heart, after all. But thanks to this little companion of his, he came to understand. _"Cest la vie*"_, the aviator whispered as he closed his eyes and let the night pass by.

Despite the condition of the place they are in, this is a night when they felt a peace inside them because of the shining star that is watching over them.

...

_The next day..._

That morning's dawn, the sun burst into multi-colored flames on the horizon. The two companions got up after that peaceful night they had, gazing at the beautiful sight in front of them. It was the likes of which the Little Prince had never seen before. He never really got to see the sunrise at his planet but fortunately, the time has come.

"I cannot believe we slept on this unguarded place!" the Little Prince said with shock filling his voice as if he was undergoing an adrenaline rush.

"The shining star was the one who kept us safe as the night passed by," the aviator proclaimed. "If you could have seen such a beautiful sight as the sunrise before, you will always remember the ray of hope. After experiencing the tough challenges you had the other day, the light inside of you will slowly ignite until it gives you back the wings to soar."

The Little Prince smiled, for it was quite unlikely for the aviator to share some of his thoughts since the Little Prince would always be the one to tell stories. "Even if we part ways, may the sunrise be a remembrance of our friendship, for I will never forget this moment."

The aviator was quite shocked to hear the Little Prince say something like that. But nevertheless, he brought him back a radiant smile – a smile that is as warm and radiant as the shining sun. "There will come a time when the sun will not be the true source of light anymore. There will be the everlasting light that will shine even in the darkest times."

"What kind of light may that be?" the Little Prince asked.

"When you grow older, you'll understand," the aviator averted his eyes from the inquisitive little companion of his and gazed once again at that beautiful sight in front of them, slightly squinting their eyes, for the sun is continuously rising. And the Little Prince remained silent but was still curious about it. He knew he will understand soon.

As the light continues to fill the sky, they put their arms around each others' shoulder, cherishing this moment as if they were brothers.

...

* * *

><p>*Cest la vie - a French phrase meaning, "That's life" or "Such is life"<p>

**Author's Note: **Hopefully, the simplicity of this story will give you a deeper meaning. Reviews and feedbacks are highly appreciated!


End file.
